


Why Don't You Blow Me (a kiss before you should go)

by sweetladyygerard



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Just a Gigolo (1978), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: Thomas was just minding his business one day, working at the local library until he rescued a regular customer from getting his head kicked in. Just being a good Samaritan; nothing more or less. Thomas didn't expect anything out of it, like falling in love or anything like that. Boy (Thomas) saves poor boy (Paul) damsel in distress and they become inseparable. Oh and Thomas gets his dick sucked.How clique does that sound, right?





	Why Don't You Blow Me (a kiss before you should go)

**Author's Note:**

> So no one has yet paired Thomas Jerome Newton and Paul (Just a Gigolo) together or experimented with the two characters? Well leave it to me and wild imagination! This was an idea of mine for the past six months but I was struggling to write it out because ugh writer's block. Anyway it's here and I hope you enjoy it! Please do let me know what you think and what you'd like to see more of. Thank you in advance!
> 
> For my Instagram sister, bowiesfilthylessons x

 

"Are you sure you'll be fine running the library by yourself for the rest of the day?" Mary Lou had asked nervously. Thomas reassured her with a smile. Of course he would be alright by himself, anything to stop Mary Lou from talking his ears off all day. He needed the space anyway to think and soak in the labyrinth of bookshelves surrounding him. After a few minutes Mary Lou was finally convinced and made her way out the door. Thomas couldn't remember the last time the library has been this quiet. He had been working at the local library for eighteen months now and it's something that he really enjoys. It has helped him in a huge way and he's incredibly grateful for it. What the library brings is something uniquely special to him even if no one else except Mary Lou would understand. A couple hours in of absolute silence, the door suddenly opens and Thomas automatically assumed it was Mary Lou coming back with second thoughts.  
  
"Mary, I told you for the last time that I'm alright." He said looking from behind the Librarian's desk. But it wasn't her, instead it was a boy holding a large book against his chest. Thomas immediately fixed his reading glasses on his nose. He had seen the boy before but he couldn't figure out where from. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were-how can I help you?" Thomas asked.  
  
The boy smiled."Uh yes, I just wanted to return a book and possibly look around."  
  
"Sure, help yourself." Thomas told him, studying the blue silk gown that hugged the boy's thin figure. Thomas hated to be the one to stare and question one’s appearance but he couldn't help to watch carefully at the feminine boy. He tried to think long and hard as to where he might have seen him before but he was certain that the last time the boy wasn't wearing a gown.

The boy quietly walked through the fictional aisle, carefully pulling one book after another. Thomas doesn't even know if the boy had noticed that he had been watching him since he walked into the library. It wasn't long before the boy walked back over to the Librarian's desk and Thomas had offered his assistance. The boy just nervously smiled and pushed a few books on the desk. “Did you find everything alright?” Thomas politely asked.

 

“Paul, my name is Paul.” The boy responded, carefully curling his hair behind his ear. “You can call me that.” He told him but then regretted it. “I mean, yes, I did find everything alright. Thank you.”

Thomas smiled at him and reached for the boy’s books. “Nice to meet you, Paul. I’m Tommy. You can call me, Tommy.” He replied, offering to shake the boy’s hand. Paul carefully reached for the gentle exchange. It was rather awkward the way he introduced himself but it was the only way he knew how. After Thomas scanned the library books, Paul hung his head low, avoiding making eye contact with Thomas again. It puzzled him but not too much. People get shy or embarrassed all the time standing in front of the counter for the duration of thirty seconds, so Paul was no different, even though he was _different_. Paul quickly grabbed his books from off the counter and made his way back out the door before Thomas could say, “have a nice day!”

When Thomas arrived at his little apartment, Mary Lou had been there, preparing dinner for the both of them. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Thomas as Mary Lou was always around his apartment. Sometimes she was good company and other times, Thomas would debate among himself to change the locks or not; but today he was glad that she was there. Thomas just couldn’t stop thinking about the boy in the floral dress. Mary Lou knew everyone in town, in fact she knew where everything was and who lived in what house. So it was really in Thomas’s favor to have Mary Lou right where he needs her. “What’s going on?” Mary Lou worriedly asked when she gazed at him.

 

Thomas tossed his jacket on the arm of the chair and sat at the little island. “Nothing. I’m okay.” He simply replied. “Let me ask you something, though.”

 

“Sure thing, Tommy. What’s on your mind?”

 

“So there was this guy that came in today wearing this blue, kimono-style floral dress and he goes by the name Paul. I was just wondering if you knew him...because you know everybody, that’s all.” He explained to her. Mary Lou smiled.

 

“Yes, of course I know him. His parents doesn’t live far from my grandmother’s house.” She said. “He just came back from the military about six months ago and he just hasn’t been the same since he left.”

 

“What do you mean?” Thomas inquired.

 

“I mean, he seen’t some shit clearly but he’s a sweetheart. Paul doesn’t mean any harm to anyone.” Mary Lou told him and passed him a plate of food. “But what about him?”

  
  
"I could’ve sworn I’ve seen him before but he wasn’t wearing a dress. Does that make sense to you?”

 

Mary Lou shrugged her shoulders. “He always worn dresses since I’ve known him. You never go out anywhere, Tommy so maybe the last time you saw him was when he was leaving for the military.” She laughed at him. “That was awhile ago now. He was discharged early for whatever reason and he’s been keeping to himself since.”

 

Thomas thought about that. It sort of made sense when he thought back to the time Paul had blurted out his name and quickly regretted it. Perhaps Mary Lou was right; Paul didn’t mean any harm to anyone but something was wrong with him. Thomas was just an observer, watching people come in and out of the library, and most of the time he would forget the right face with the right name. It was his job to overlook the large space but for some reason, Paul was something-or someone he couldn’t get out of his memory.

\---

Thomas told himself that he wasn’t going to stress himself out any further, picking at his brain trying to figure out Paul. He knew that it was just too impossible to invest into the lives of every person who walks through those library doors but he still couldn’t get that boy’s face out of his head. The next day was like the day before, plain and simple, just the way Thomas enjoyed things; he has his morning cup of coffee and stops on his way to work at the bakery. However, unfortunately for Thomas, something had gotten in the way and it profoundly bothered him. When Thomas was leaving out the bakery he had spotted Paul walking in the same direction towards the library as a couple of boys approached him. The boys were taller, much bigger than Paul but they seemed interested in Paul; the way he walked and the way his dress hugged his slim figure. Perhaps they assumed Paul was a sweet looking woman or something ridiculous of that effect but they were pressing. One of the boys stopped Paul in his tracks while the other stood by and watched in satisfaction. The boy that stood in front of Paul’s seemingly small silhouette, grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the concrete wall. The boy’s hands roamed over Paul’s tight dress and he reached for his face until Paul instantly reacted, kicking the large boy as hard as he could. Then right before Thomas’s eyes, he watched the boy strike Paul across the face. The boy that just stood there immediately joined in with the blows to Paul’s small frame. Thomas rushed over as fast as he could and peeled them off of Paul, one by one, using his fists like never before. “Stay the hell away from him!” He demanded, shoving the boy that threw the first punch.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The boy replied, pressing his fingers against his jaw.

  
  
“Certainly someone you don’t want to fuck with, that’s who!” Thomas spat venomously back at him. “Why are you hitting him?” _Him as in Paul; his name is Paul._ Thomas silently reminded himself. _You can say his name, you know, Tommy._ “Why are you hitting him?!” Thomas had asked the question again as both boys pretended that they didn’t hear him, although everyone else suddenly watching did.

 

“Oh that dirty piece of shit?” The boy chuckled, pointing at Paul sitting on the ground covered in dirt. The words struck Paul in the stomach as he looked up at the tall boy pointing directly at him. He couldn’t help but to stay in place which he decided that it was a good idea to avoid getting kicked in the ribs. Paul was so relieved and surprised to see the guy from the library again, even though he didn’t quite remember his name. “He was hitting on my little brother here,” the boy had said, gesturing the second kid sharing the same expression next to him, “and I wanted to teach him a lesson.” He explained.

 

“That’s not true!” Paul responded in agony, tears now brimming in his eyes. “Frankie, you know that isn’t true. Tell your brother the truth. I didn’t do anything wrong. Please?!”

 

“It is the truth. You’re a creepy fag.” The boy, Frankie replied, crossing his arms.

 

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe his ears for one second. “Look, stop it! Enough. Get the hell out of here or I’ll call the police.” Thomas warned them. The boys both laughed at Thomas’s request.

 

“Not if I call them first and have that _thing_ arrested for assaulting my brother.” The oldest boy said. “You just make sure it doesn’t mess with my brother and you’ll never have to see me again.”

 

“Frankie please?!” Paul pleaded but the boys just laughed at him.

 

“Just go!” Thomas had warned them again, “and don’t come back.”

 

Thomas was still in shock with what had transpired before noon. He couldn’t believe that someone could be that cruel to hurt someone else that was just being their authentic self. The dozen of eyes watching and voices gossiping quickly vanished and, replaced with silence again; almost as if it hadn’t happen at all. But something did happen and there was Paul still on the ground crying. Thomas instantly kneeled down to help him up and dust him off. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry, they won’t hurt you anymore. I’m here to help.” He assured him, wrapping his arm around Paul’s shoulder. “I’m Tommy, from the library. Can you stand for me?”

 

Paul nodded and carefully made his way to his feet with Thomas’s assistance. “Thank you for helping me-Tommy.” He spoke between massive tears. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Aww well, I wanted to help, okay? You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Thomas explained to him. “No one deserves to get hurt.”

 

Paul sniffled. “I was telling the truth when I said that I didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I know you were telling the truth. I can tell, trust me.” Thomas told him, his arm still around Paul’s shoulder. “That kid is a coward. C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

 

“No, no, please? I don’t want to go there-” Paul interjected. “Not right now. I can’t go. Can I just...if it’s not out the way to stay at the library with you?”

 

Thomas thought about it for a moment. There was no way he was going to work after watching Paul get beaten up and go on his merry way as if nothing had happened. “The library will be closed for the day. You can come stay at my place for a while.” He told him. “I’m going to call, Mary Lou-”

 

“You know Mary Lou?” Paul had asked with a sore smile tugging at his lips. That smile alone became the greatest reward that Thomas had received all morning. Paul was dangerously handsome once Thomas had looked past the pink-rimmed eyes and the red mark right below his left eye that would later turn into a bruise.

 

Thomas smiled back at him. “Yeah, she’s a friend of mine.”

 

“That’s funny. I had no idea.” Paul chuckled.

 

“Yeah. I’m going to call her to meet us at my apartment. She knows everyone, of course so I’m quite sure she would be pleased to see you.”

 

Paul was ecstatic. He loved Mary Lou. She was always kind to him and never made him feel uncomfortable. He didn’t have many friends but he definitely considered Mary Lou a good friend, and now even Thomas. When Thomas and Paul arrived at the apartment, Mary Lou had been pacing back and forth, worried out of her mind since Thomas had explained what had happened. She couldn’t believe that someone would the lengths to hurt someone like that. She had known Paul for years and years but never introduced him to Thomas. Mary Lou had figured that Thomas would be far from interested since he stopped socializing with people. Little did she know that Thomas was intrigued by him and his undying beauty.  
  
“Oh Paul, you poor thing!” Mary Lou exclaimed, practically yanking the boy off his heels. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now.” She hugged him tight and brushed his hair from his face. “Tommy and I will take good care of you.”  
  
_Good care of you…_ as if Paul was a small child; Mary Lou always came across as a warm, motherly figure and sometimes it was comforting but others, it wasn’t necessary. It was one of the reasons why Thomas has debated on changing the locks on several different occasions but this occasion was slightly different. It wasn’t Mary Lou pushing Thomas’s boundaries, it was her being worried about a long time friend. “I’m okay now. Thank you, Mary Lou.” Paul had told her, gently pulling himself away from her embrace. “Tommy helped me.”

 

“Aww, Tommy has the biggest heart but I don’t think he knows it. Come have a seat and I’ll make you some tea. Do you want to tell me what happened?” Mary Lou asked.

 

Paul shook his head. “Uh...not really. Not now anyway.” He spoke softly. “Tommy said that I could stay and unwind for a bit.” He looked back at Tommy and gave him a light smile. “Maybe later.”

 

“Okay then.” Mary Lou replied, quickly sharing a glance with Thomas before going into the kitchen. Thomas could already tell that she was offended but it didn’t really matter. He’s very good at paying her no mind.

 

Thomas sighed and locked the door behind him. “I’m sorry about her.” He said quietly.

 

Paul chuckled. “I know how it is, Tommy. She goes overboard but what more can you ask out of a friend, I guess, right?” Thomas nodded. “Again thank you, Tommy. For saving my life this morning. I didn’t expect anyone to help me.”

 

“Of course, it wasn’t a problem. I’m sorry that that happened to you.” Thomas frowned, watching Paul gingerly sit on the edge of the couch. He was in so much pain. Mary Lou walked back into the living room with two mugs and sat them on the table before silently walking out the door. There was no time to nag at Thomas as there was no one to open the library doors. Thomas continued to ignore her anyway. “Why didn’t you think anyone would help you?” Thomas had finally asked, breaking the silence between them. “That’s if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Paul wrapped his thin fingers around his mug and brought it close to his lips, letting the hot steam swirl around his nose. Then cautiously, he took a sip of his hot drink before finally giving Thomas an answer, “I don’t look approachable.” He explained.  

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Thomas told him. “I’m not very approachable myself.” He chuckled lightly. Paul smiled.

 

“Well, I think you’re really nice, Tommy. I really do. Thank you for everything.”

 

“No problem. A friend of Mary Lou’s is a friend of mind.”

 

Paul was so grateful after a couple of hours of sharp pain shooting through his face and body alike. Thomas was just a good Samaritan contributing to society, nothing more or less but Paul felt it in his heart to pay it forward the only way he knew how. After a long chat about books; movies, television shows and everything else that would come up randomly under the sun, Thomas had fallen asleep across the couch. Leaving Paul to his own device, he opted to grab a blanket from the hall closet and threw it over Thomas’s body.

\----

When Thomas woke up, it was late afternoon and Paul was nowhere to be found. He instantly jumped from the couch and began roaming through the house, hoping Paul hadn’t left the house without letting him know. Thomas wasn’t sure what had gotten into him but he couldn’t rest with the ideas of Paul being in potential danger. It was then when he walked into his bedroom and saw Paul lounging on the bed, he relaxed his nerves. “Oh hey, Tommy. How did you sleep?” Paul had asked curiously. Thomas shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry that I passed out on you. How are you feeling? How is your cheek?” Thomas replied, walking over beside Paul on the bed.

 

“Bruised but I’m okay.” Paul smiled. “I hope it was okay that I used your shower. I didn’t want to disturb you while you were asleep.”

 

“Of course, that was fine.” Thomas said matter-a-factly, as if it’s a normal occurrence where he allows people to use his shower and wear his clothes whenever they wanted. But Paul was different.

 

“Tommy? Can I be completely honest with you?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Paul lowered his head and sighed. “That guy Frankie was a client of mine.” He stated. “He wasn’t the best but he sure did enjoy me. Anyway, I took a couple extra dollars from him the other night and that really, I guess drew the line with him.” Paul explained candidly. Thomas just stood there puzzled. He didn’t quite understand what Paul was talking about. “And that’s when he told his brother that I did something wrong when really he’s the one living in a closet.”

 

“Paul?” Thomas spoke softly. “What’s going on?” He asked, carefully climbing onto the bed next to him. “I won’t judge you, I promise. Okay?

 

Paul looked up at him and nodded. “I’m an escort, Tommy. That’s why I...I didn’t think anyone would help me today. I’m just trying to live my life.”

 

“Oh Paul, that wouldn’t have changed anything, I mean, rescuing you from getting seriously hurt.” Thomas had explained, moving closer towards Paul, now twirling his thumbs. “Listen, if you really need a place to stay and you feel comfortable enough, you can stay here with me.”

 

“No, no, Tommy. You’ve done enough for me-”

 

“I’m serious, Paul. I don’t think it’s safe out there for you.” Thomas interrupted him. “I’ll let Mary Lou know that you’re staying the night and we’ll figure out everything else out in the morning. Anything is better than _that_. We’re friends now, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Paul answered, eyes suddenly filled with tears. “But I don’t want to be some charity case.”

 

“You’re not, I promise, okay?” Thomas gently smiled and wiped the tear rolling down Paul’s bruised cheek. “You’re incredibly brave, Paul. Believe that.”

 

“You really think so?” He asked. Thomas nodded. There was something truly genuine about Thomas that Paul loved about him. Over the course of twelve hours, Paul had determined that Thomas was a really great person and a friend but it soon became his weakness. Paul was head over heels for Thomas and so was Thomas in return than he was willing to admit out loud or frankly to himself. But there they were sitting on Thomas’s bed and Paul pouring his heart out to him as if he had been pleading with God. It was just all too surreal to Paul and he just wanted to thank Thomas in the best way he could before the night was over. In other words, Paul’s way of paying it forward that he could think of was: Sucking Thomas’s dick. Plain and simple.

“Yeah, I really think so.” Thomas finally spoke after a moment of silence and without hesitation his lips were pressed against Paul’s. Warm wet, passionate kisses were exchanged between them as Paul maneuvered Thomas’s belt and he pulled his pants down with a firm tug. Thomas stared at him bewilderedly when he finally broke free from Paul’s lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he was touched like this and how the hell did Paul become so experienced in doing it right. Paul gently pushed Thomas back onto the bed and crawled over his lap, making small circle motions with his hips. Thomas moaned in return, slowly running his hands up Paul’s thigh.

 

Paul quickly pushed Thomas’s hands away and planted a kiss on his temple before making his way down to Thomas’s hard member poking through the thin fabric of his underwear. _Shit!_ Paul said to himself impressed by how thick Thomas was. He had plenty of dick but Thomas seemed-no, Thomas was the biggest and hands down the best. Paul licked his lips, teasingly and pulled the fabric over with his index finger to Thomas’s throbbing member. Thomas shivered instantly, still shocked but not disappointed by what was happening. Paul began kissing up and down his shaft, causing Thomas to quiver with anticipation. The thrills of getting his dick sucked had never came to Thomas’s mind, not in this scenario but as the pleasure began to kicked in and Paul’s tongue danced happily around him, it made perfect sense.

 

“Shit, ohh shit, Paul!” Thomas responded, grabbing for his thigh again. Paul chuckled around him, coyly. He was shy but excited by the way Thomas was calling his name with his dick in his mouth. It was better than the several times when he had his name thrown around with Frankie’s dick in his mouth. Thomas was the absolute best and the sweetest, all around, and the way he treated him was a bonus. “That feels so good.” Thomas whined, licking his lips and gently coursing his fingers through Paul’s long, golden locks. Paul smiled impishly, watching his prey above him fall apart in his favor.

 

“You like that, Tommy?” Paul asked innocently, drool and precum sticking from his lip to the tip of Thomas’s cock. Thomas bit his lip tenderly and nodded his head. “Then that makes me so happy, Daddy.” The sound of Paul’s voice sent immediately sent Thomas through electric shock; overwhelming pleasure shooting through his entire body and a load spilled down Paul’s throat.

 

“Mmm,” Paul purred deliciously, slurping every last bit of Thomas sweet load. “Come for me again. I need you to come for me again.” He spoke breathlessly against Thomas’s overly sensitive cock. Thomas gazed tirelessly down at Paul over his lap and pulled him to kiss his wet lips again. Paul instantly wiggled out of the sweatpants he had borrowed and tossed them aside. Thomas couldn’t help resist exploring his body, marking up his skin with kisses and running his hand down Paul’s underwear. There was one thing that Paul absolutely loved about sex and that was sharing power and the control with the other partner, but with Thomas he was willing to submit completely. The way Thomas pulled him close and how he felt inside Paul’s ass, he was sure that Thomas could potentially be the one for him. “C’mon, Tommy, fuck me!” He cried, throwing his ass back down on Thomas’s lap, hitting all the right places.

 

“Fuck!” Thomas growled, immediately flipping him over and started thrusting into him as if his life up til’ this point depended on it. Their moans echoed through the ceiling and over the loud banging of the headboard hitting up against the wall. It was intense and passionate as if they had known each other for years, and this was beyond sex. There was definitely feeling there and Thomas could no longer deny himself of it. It wasn’t long before Paul had finally came undone, squirting all over himself and on Thomas’s chest. Then Thomas shortly after with a few strokes of his dick and he came all over Paul’s ass and belly. It was the most thrilling feeling that Paul ever experienced. No one had ever made him come like Thomas did.

 

“Oh yes, thank you, Tommy.” Paul spoke breathlessly, dipping his fingers in the mess between them and sticking them into his mouth. Thomas just started at him, still hovering over Paul’s small form. Paul just couldn’t help but to stare into his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind if I could use your shower again, do you?” He asked nervously.

 

Thomas shook his head and smiled. “I don’t mind...but Mary Lou will be here soon so-”

 

“Oh shit, of course I’m sorry, Tommy.” Paul interjected, jumping out of bed as if he had forgotten something. “Uh...let me shower and...you probably have to shower as well.” He explained as his cheeks turned bright red. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Paul. I won’t judge you, remember?” Thomas stood up and walked over towards him.

 

“But what about Mary Lou? She’s going to figure it out that I slept with you.”

“She doesn’t have to know a damn thing about what goes on in my bedroom.” Thomas assured him, wrapping his arms around Paul’s waist. “But if she comes back and sees the both of us like this,” he explained, running his fingertips up his back, “then she was certainly learn that we just had sex.”

 

“Right.” Paul laughed, almost embarrassed about exposing himself all of sudden like this but God knows it was worth it. He was guilty for falling in love quickly and he loved sex whenever he could get it-for money or just pure pleasure, but Thomas was different. He really liked Thomas and he was too shy to stay and talk to him at the library. However now he was glad that after having hot sex, that Thomas didn’t treat him differently and that he still wanted to help him. “So, you don’t think I’m a whore?” Paul had asked as he felt chills run down his spine from Thomas’s tender touch.

 

“No, I don’t think that at all.” Thomas told him. “Do you think I just wanted to fuck you? He asked in return. Paul shook his head.

 

“No...but it’s nice to know that you weren’t thinking of taking advantage of me.”

 

Thomas pressed his lips against Paul’s forehead and curled his hair behind his ear. “Of course not, you’re safe here now, okay? Now...I really think we should jump in the shower before Mary Lou shows up.”

 

“Right!” Paul smiled and dragged Thomas to the bathroom behind him. There was so much to talk about and so many questions that need answers but for the time being, Thomas and Paul both agreed that a shower was in order. Everything else would follow in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for reading! If you'd like to hear more of my WILD fic ideas, please let me know and I would be happy to share (some) with you! ;)


End file.
